Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an energy management system and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for creating and managing a database for study mode for system analysis of an energy management system.
Description of the Related Art
Under circumstances of increased government regulation for improvement of energy efficiency and reduction of greenhouse gas, increased burden on energy costs, insufficient supply of power, and so on, there is a rising interest in reducing energy consumption and improving energy efficiency. Although the reduction of energy consumption requires measures which are systematic, sustainable and effective, satisfactory means have not been suggested until now. Therefore, for the purpose of reduction of energy consumption, there is a need of powerful means for determining where and how much energy is consumed, discovering factors of energy dissipation, and finding and fulfilling improvement plans.
As such means, an energy management system (EMS) capable of monitoring and controlling a flow of energy is receiving the global spotlight. The energy management system is an integrated energy management solution capable of optimizing energy consumption by monitoring situations of energy consumption in real time and analyzing an aggregation of data based on hardware, software and ICT-based monitoring and control techniques.
Prior to description on some embodiments, problems on conventional study generation and management will described in detail below with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional energy management server for generation of a study mode.
FIG. 2 is a flow chart illustrating a process of generating the study mode in the conventional energy management server.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional energy management server 10 includes only a control unit 12 for controlling the overall operation of the energy management server 10. Therefore, the control unit 12 has a burden of performing a control operation for a study mode while controlling the general energy management system.
In more detail, referring to FIG. 2, the control unit 12 receives an input for study generation from a client 30 (S101).
In response to the input from the client 30, the control unit 12 creates a study file based on system data being currently executed by the control unit 12 (S103). At this time, the study file may be a dump file in a binary format. Specifically, system data being currently operated is required to operate a study mode. However, the system data cannot be, as it is, fetched to a processor for execution of the study mode. Accordingly, the control unit 12 creates the study file in a format allowing the system data to be copied to a study mode executor.
When the study file is completed to be created, the control unit 12 generates a space for study database storage, in a study database storage unit 13 (S105). At this time, a plurality of spaces for study database storage may be generated.
Once the space for study database storage is generated, the control unit 12 copies the study file into the generated space to create a study database (S107). The created study database has the same values as the system data being currently operated. Accordingly, the created study database can be used to operate the study mode without having an effect on the system under operation.
Once the study database is created, the control unit 12 delivers the created study database to an execution unit 14 (S109). The execution unit 14 may include a plurality of executors which can perform different study modes. Each of the executors may include a plurality of study processes.
However, a task to create a dump file of the system under operation is a task to occupy a load factor of CPU. Therefore, this task imposes a burden on the control unit 12 which has to perform the control of the energy management system quickly in real time.
In addition, there is a problem in that a series of tasks to create a study mode is necessarily in sequential progress. As a result, if a previous step is not completed, the control unit 12 cannot proceed to the next step, which results in inefficient operation of the entire system.
Furthermore, the control unit 12 of the conventional energy management server 10 cannot delete the created study mode and does not offer a creation and deletion procedure of the study mode to the client 30.